Question: The line $y = \frac{3x - 5}{4}$ is parameterized in the form
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{v} + t \mathbf{d},\]so that for $x \ge 3,$ the distance between $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ is $t.$  Find $\mathbf{d}.$
Setting $t = 0,$ we get
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{v}.\]But the distance between $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ is $t = 0,$ so $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$  Thus,
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \mathbf{d}.\]Then for $x \ge 3,$
\[\left\| \begin{pmatrix} x - 3 \\ y - 1 \end{pmatrix} \right\| = \left\| \begin{pmatrix} x - 3 \\ \frac{3x - 9}{4} \end{pmatrix} \right\| = \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ \frac{3}{4} \end{pmatrix} \right\| (x - 3) = \frac{5}{4} (x - 3).\]We want this to be $t,$ so $t = \frac{5}{4} (x - 3).$  Then $x = \frac{4}{5} t + 3,$ and $y = \frac{3x - 5}{4} = \frac{3}{5} t + 1,$ so
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} \frac{4}{5} t + 3 \\ \frac{3}{5} t + 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 4/5 \\ 3/5 \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, $\mathbf{d} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 4/5 \\ 3/5 \end{pmatrix}}.$